


They're the Giggle at a Funeral

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Toby Smith | Tubbo, Adopted TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), But they come back lmao, Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Mental Health Issues, Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Other, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Ranboo Has Panic Attacks (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo is Tommy and Tubbos best friend!, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, They also run away, Toby Smith | Tubbo and Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Tommy and Tubbo get bullied, Tommy and Tubbo have mental issues, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, all of them are hybrids, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You useless bitch!"A crash sounded from across the house, Tommy's frantic shouting being the only audible sound.  Calling out to his little brother repeatedly, practically screaming.  Glass had shattering all over the floor, as well as Tubbo's head.  A sickening crack following the sound.  Tubbo wasn't okay.  There was no way after such blunt force trauma.His body collapsed to the floor, the thud of his body sounding all too lifeless.[Hi! Uh, if any of the creators in this claim they are uncomfortable with fanfiction I will either remove them or take this down!  Let's hope it's chill because I'm spending too much time on this :')]
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 126





	They're the Giggle at a Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! Just wanted to make sure you are aware that this story contains topics of child abuse and would advise you not to continue if you are sensitive to that topic. This is super short, it's 7am and I didn't sleep at all last night so rip my sanity ig.
> 
> tw: violence, yelling (minor), blood, as well as child abuse.

"You useless bitch!"

A crash sounded from across the house, Tommy's frantic shouting being the only audible sound. Calling out to his little brother repeatedly, practically screaming. Glass had shattering all over the floor, as well as Tubbo's head. A sickening crack following the sound. Tubbo wasn't okay. There was no way after such blunt force trauma.

His body collapsed to the floor, the thud of his body sounding all too lifeless. There father hadn't cared, going back to chugging away at the other bottle he was holding. The vase he had smashed over his son's head had been empty. Sitting on the kitchen table, waiting to be filled before it was broken.

"Tubbo!" Tommy shoved past his father to get to Tubbo. Grabbing at his shoulders and head, making sure he was still alive. Begging and praying that the man hadn't killed him. It's not like he would have been able too, but he still could have fucked Tubbo up. Which he did, the blood rushing down his head had said everything. "Tubbo, ple- please! Hold on-'' Tommy was struggling with his words. In one hand he wanted to cuss out the old man and beat the shit out of him, in the other he knew he had to keep his cool or else Tommy knew he would end up the exact same way as his brother.

“Where’s mom?” Tommy had shouted to his father, not even sparing the man a glance. “Who knows!” He boomed, “probably left because of you obnoxious fuckers!” He swung the bottle around, throwing his arms about exasperatedly being the melodramatic man he was. The stench of alcohol reeked off his father. He wanted to keen over and throw up. So badly. Both from his brother and the smell.

Abruptly, Tommy let go of Tubbo. Standing up, turning towards his father. A hot flash, as well as adrenaline, coursed through Tommy until he felt his fist colliding with the solid cheek bone of his father’s face. A crack imminent throughout the kitchen dining room.

They’re dad, unconscious, crashed into the table. Knocking a bunch of chairs to the side in his fall. Tommy would have laughed in any other situation. Though, after taking a moment to admire the redness of his knuckles he rushed to grab the house phone. Intent on calling 911 or some kind of authorities to help his brother. His fingers shook dialing the three numbers, silently begging his father would wake up before he got an answer.

“Hello?” The professional voice you usually hear when calling the cops rang from the other end, she already sounded so nice. Before she could even get time to continue, Tommy started. “Hi hello! Please, we need help right away! My brother his lying unconscious on the ground, he was knocked out!” He almost sounded like he was speaking gibberish, trying to talk fast enough to get what he needed to get out before he could have been stopped. He  _ needed  _ to get help. He  _ needed  _ to get away from the hell hole. He  _ needed  _ to get  _ tubbo _ out of this hell hole in specific.

The boy was treated worse of the two, having been born a hybrid despite zero hybrid DNA ran through their family. Kinda an obvious sign that a couple affairs were going on here and there. Tommy on the other hand was usually treated quite well. A couple of bruises here and there, but that was always it. No insane punishments (or getting vases broken over his head). Tubbo had always seemed to resent him for it, which made Tommy feel horrible.

Tommy knew they would be orphaned, there's no way they would be able to stay here after what went down today. Especially after the cops were called. Especially after Tubbo was rushed to emergency with a concussion. And especially after he watched his father be taken out in handcuffs. Yeah, there's no way.

____

Tommy couldn’t do it. Sitting around waiting for something to happen. He wasn’t allowed to see Tubbo for some reason, which was complete and utter bullshit he had decided. He should be able to check in on his brother, as well as the emotional trauma he was possibly just caused if it wasn’t already there in the first place.

A couple of the police officers tried to converse with Tommy, only to be shut down with either complete silence or a hateful comment. He just wanted to see Tubbo. He didn’t want to sit in this stupid waiting room, waiting for these stupid doctors to figure out what the fuck happened to his brother.

He _needed_ to make sure he was okay.


End file.
